Halo: The Covenant
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Master Chief has been captured. He can't walk do to an explosion , and all transmissions have been cut off. Not to mention they took away his favorite gun, an Assault Rifle. Read! My very first Halo story so be nice! Comment too plz! ......X3


Master Chief flew back, bits of sharp roots and dirt scraping against his helmet. He crashed awkwardly against a tree, creating a trench in the mud from the impact. He had only remembered a plasma grenade flying at him. He swore he dodged it. Then he looked down. His armored shoe was cracked and practically useless. He grabbed his head, trying to steady his vision. He panicked, his partner Cortana, wasn't answering.

"Cortana, are you alright?" Master Chief mumbled, his jaw aching. He waited, hoping to hear her nagging, yet always helping voice. Suddenly, good to his relief, she answered. "Chief?! Chief! Are you alright?! Can you move?!"

Master Chief moaned in a weird pain and looked down. Dread ripped through him. His leg was broken. The blast must have blasted his leg into something…or was it something else? Master Chief leaned painfully forward his injured leg to find a cut deep into it. A Plasma Sword.

Master Chief slammed his fist painfully against the mud…and blood. Cortana's frantic voice echoed against the inner come. "All USC personnel, Master Chief is injured! Get help straight away! Call a Pelican or something!!!"

Her nagging voice started to get farther and farther until he couldn't hear anything. He collapsed onto the mud, his mask facing the ever-fighting battle. Suddenly, he could feel vibrations in the ground and he hoped they were the recruits. Sadly, they were slow and heavy. A giant, purple claw grabbed his neck at lightning speed and he heard a gurgling-like growl. He was picked up, swinging limply from side to side. He looked straight into the beady little eyes of an Elite. Its four jaws parted and his gurgling cry rang in his already injured ears.

Master Chief only stared back at the Elite with no emotion. The Elite turned around with him in its grasp, master chief swung limply with the motion. Suddenly it spoke. "Rrrrrghhhh, Elite! Show yourselves. I have a Spartan….."

With a mixture of dread and…_fear_, Chief watched hundreds of Elite appear with Plasma Swords. They all growled with victory as Chief was picked up higher to be seen by everyone. He felt shame…terrible shame. The Elite swung him around so he could be seen very clearly. Suddenly, Cortana's frantic voice came back into his dull hearing. "Chief! The back-up can't come. They are being held up a couple of miles away from us!"

Chief groaned in pain as he felt his legs creak from the swinging. Cortana's voice came up again, this time full of dread. "Oh no…"

…………………………………………………………………………..

Master Chief leaned against the hard, stone wall of the cell. An Elite stalked the hall, its yellow eyes tracing its glassy glare across Chief. Cortana's panicky voice rang in his ears. "What are we gonna do?! We're trapped! You can't move, they took your weapons and no one can come for backup!!!" She paused for what seemed to be forever then, "I know! We can pretend like we're calling back-up and confuse them! They'll all be outside expecting the back-up, and then we'll make a run for it-"

"Cortana, CORTANA!!!" Master Chief growled. She stopped abruptly. "What is it, Chief?" She hissed. Chief sighed and put his hand against his head, "There's only one problem with that plan. First, I can't move my legs, they are broken. And second, they aren't stupid. And third…"

"What?" Cortana asked.

"The Elite just heard you." Chief mumbled, looking at the Covenant soldier standing in front of his cell. He pointed to the warping and moving electric wall between him and Chief. Then he pointed to the control stand up on the stairs and chuckled evilly. Cortana cursed and grew silent.

Suddenly, slow footsteps echoed down the room and a giant Hunter stopped at his cell. Two Grunts were beside it and chuckled their high, giddy laugh. Chief glared at the Covenant soldiers as the wall vanished and the Hunter lumbered toward him. Panic rose in Master Chief's chest as he was picked up. The Hunter shoved Master Chief forward. Pain ripped up his legs and he crumpled to the floor immediately. The Elite growled in mockery and picked him up by the neck. "How about I carry you like this…Heheheheheheh."

The Hunter and Grunts laughed darkly and followed the Elite toward the door.

………………………………………………………………………………

Chief was strapped to this table and bright lights flashed in his eyes. Cortana's panicked voice arose from his head. "Chief!!! Whatever you do, don't tell them about me!!!! If they do, they'll have a chance to rule the Universe!!!"

Chief moaned in response as straps buckled around his broken legs. The Grunt doing it pulled out its Plasma Pistol and pressed it against Chief's head. "Silence, pitiful Spartan!" Chief growled under his breath and glared at the Grunt as it put the gun away.

The Grunt left and an Elite took its place. It stared intently at Chief. Not with hatred, but with…interest. Chief pulled on his straps, trying to claw at the Elite. The Elite grumbled and pulled out these metal straps. Chief looked at them questioningly. The Elite slowly walked toward him and Chief thrashed around on the table.

The Golden-plated Elite turned to him, making its gurgled growl. "Calm down, Spartan. It's only a leg brace." It set the braces on his legs and it made a clicking and vibrating sound. Chief groaned loudly in pain and thrashed around, the pain from his legs making it over-bearing. The Elite placed a claw on the Chief's chest to hold him down and it clicked again. Chief screamed in agony and thrashed a couple more times. The Elite looked at the door behind him and slammed his claw on Chief's mouth.

"Silence, Spartan!" It growled. Chief held his scream as he watched him unbuckle the clasps that held him down. Chief sat up slowly, the pain very great. The Elite patted the braces and the Chief winced in pain. "Don't go until I tell you, Spartan. You need to get out of here. I don't want my side to win. I want to join your side." His jaws clacked together and he took a breath. "The braces should let you walk and even run regularly. When I through this bomb and it goes off, run. Run as fast as you can."

Cortana's confused voice popped into his mind. "Why is this Elite trying to help you?! Alright, even I'm confused." The Elite handed Chief his Assault rifle, two frag bombs, and a Plasma Pistol.

"You ready?" The Elite asked. The Chief only stared at him in shock.

"I'll take that as a yes." He growled.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Chief stood up slowly, hoping the braces would work. He put weight on his legs and only a numbing pain was there. He sighed with relief and took a couple of steps. Perfectly fine! He charged his assault rifle and put the frag bombs in his belt. The Elite took out a Plasma bomb and made a gurgling hiss. Outside the door was the Hunter that took him there. Chief took in a deep breath and got his assault rifle at the ready.

"Chief…whatever happens, always know that you are the only person I could ever trust." Cortana's foreboding voice said. He knew she thought they wouldn't make it, but Chief was determined to survive. The Golden Elite opened the door quietly and ever so slightly pinned the ticking bomb to the Hunter's back.

Suddenly, it blew and the Hunter ripped to pieces. Chief covered his mask from the blue blood that caked the walls. The alarm was set. Grunts and Jackals were heard coming down the hall, making their frantic calls and screeches. Chief could see the glow of the shields as they came nearer. The Elite turned to him and shoved him in the opposite direction. "Go! Run and try to find your way out!" Chief just stood there, stunned.

"GO!!!" The Elite growled and shoved him forward. Chief ran as fast as the braces would let him. He ran down the hall and looked back. The Jackals came and noticed the Elite looking down at the body of the Hunter.

The Jackals screeched and pointed their guns at him. "Where is the prisoner?! We cannot lose him!" The Elite looked behind him and locked eyes with Chief. He turned back to the Jackals. "I lost him."

The Jackals all hissed their anger and charged their lasers. Elite fell to the ground, dead. Chief's eyes widened and he started to run. Cortana frantically called for help, but they were still not answering. "Chief, we have to get out of here alive!"

"I think that's gonna be harder than you think, Cortana." Chief mumbled as he turned a corner to find Grunts blocking his way. The grunted into their oxygen masks and pointed their guns at him. Chief brought up his assault rifle and pulled the trigger. Ten Grunts fell to the floor, leaving two standing there. They looked up at him once, and then ran off screaming. "Run away! They're everywhere!" One Grunt screeched as he disappeared. Chief pointed his gun and shot once at one Grunt. It fell to the ground, dead. The blue blood spattered the wall

"Chief, there's a Covenant drop ship on your radar. If we can get to it in time, we might be able to get out in one piece." Cortana stated. Chief nodded and turned another corner, his breathing rapid. An Elite stood there, holding a plasma sword. Chief held up his assault rifle and fire. It hit and the Elite roared in pain. It ran at him and swung its sword. He dodged, luckily, and shot him in the head. It fell to the ground, dead.

He started to feel the feelings of weariness and pain go into his legs again. He had to hurry. He started to run. Soon, he came to port station where the ships docked. He looked around and spotted an unused drop ship. Hope soared through him. Suddenly, as he was running toward it, a Hunter swung its shield at him, causing him to fall. It stared at him with cold eyes and charged up his laser.

"Spartan…must…DIE!" The Hunter howled and fired it. Chief closed his eyes, ready for his death. It never came. He opened them and looked. The Hunter was dead, bullets deep inside its head.

"Good to see ya Master Chief." A voice said cheerfully. He looked up and relief swarmed in him. "The cavalry has arrived, Sir." The Voice said. The soldiers helped him up and the General looked at his leg braces.

"What the hell happened to you, Sir?" He asked. Chief only shrugged, "An Elite helped me escape." He mumbled. Everyone grew quiet. The General glared at him, "An Elite?!"

Chief nodded, growing tired. "Sir, we need to get to the ship! I can sense a lot more enemies on our trail!" Cortana frantically said. The General nodded and they boarded the Drop ship. The General patted his injured legs. "You are one lucky man to have survived. You know that?"

Chief nodded and thought of the Elite who was shot down when he fled. "Yes, General. Yes I was."


End file.
